


一寸先は闇

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nipple Piercings, fem!taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Expect the unexpected.





	

“You didn’t notice anything different in the past, let’s say, nine months?” Taeil prompts as she climbs into Yuta’s lap. He hums, trying to recall anything major. No forgotten anniversaries or birthdays, nothing important. “No, why?”

She smiles softly－her finger pulling at one of his ear piercings, “You really haven’t noticed?”

Yuta looks at her face, nothing new. He pulls her hands up to his face and examines it thoroughly before shaking his head again. She giggles, “Then I have a surprise for you.” She leans to kiss him softly. Her fingers skidding under his jawline as she gets off him. “Let’s go to the room.” She huffs before pulling him up and leading him down the hallway.

Maybe she got a tattoo, he thinks. He doesn’t remember her complaining about anything hurting before.

“Sit on the bed.” Taeil instructs, already moving to remove her sweater as he sits. Maybe she got new matching bra and pantie set, he ponders. He tries to recall any warning signs and it just hurts to think. “Stop frowning.” Taeil whines.

Yuta looks up at her, she’s gorgeous. Her blonde hair askew and her face bare. She had complained this morning about it but he had showered her in compliments until she kicked him off the bed. “I’m just trying to figure out what it is that’s such a surprise.”

She laughs again, hiding her smile behind her hand and sits in his lap. “I want to starts off by saying I got this for me originally because I’ve always wanted to but I also think you’ll really like it.” She singsongs as she hooks her finger on the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head fast.

No new bra, Yuta notes. “I waited for a while because they had to heal.”

“Heal?” Yuta questions, his eyes leaving her fingers and meeting her eyes. She smirks, her bra coming loose but she doesn’t let it fall. “Yes Yuta, heal.”

Time seems slow down as Taeil slides off her bra. Yuta head feels like it’s spinning because _holy fuck_ , Taeil has nipple piercings. But then everything makes fucking sense.

Yuta is surprised it takes so long for him to piece things together. It would explain why she wouldn’t go on the harness swing or any of the rides that would compress her chest when they went to six flags a couple months ago. This would also explained why she would be cautious while putting on a hoodie or how careful she was about not sleeping on her stomach anymore.

He can see how flushed she is as he openly gapes at the hooped jewelry hanging off both nipples. “Are they sore now?” He asks while trying to make eye contact but she shies away. “They’re not sore but they’re sensitive.”

Yuta whines softly at the thought of actually getting them and he rubs her hip reassuringly. He doesn’t even think about it before doing it but he leans forward and planting a soft kiss to each breast. Taeil’s breath hitches, her fingers carding through his hair. “They must’ve hurt.” Yuta murmurs, his cheek pressed just above her breast as she holds him. She hums, “Yeah, but I like how they look. How they feel.”

“You should’ve told me earlier so I could help you recover.” Yuta whines, pulling away so he can pout up at Taeil. She laughs as she kisses him, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“But you were in pain! My poor baby!”

  
“Baby? Hey, I’m older! If anything you’re the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> for about a month, I was toying with the idea of fem!taeil and taeil with piercings so I just put them together in a short fic to satisfy my own need because why isn't there enough fem!taeil in the ficdom?! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
